HC Legiana
|ailments = (Only when affected) (Only when affected) (Only when Flash Pod is used) |weaknesses = |creator = BannedLagiacrus }} The HC Legiana is a HC Variant of the Legiana created by BannedLagiacrus. Explanation An old Legiana that can produce ice better than normal individuals. Aesthetic Differences Blues on the body are now iris, black markings on the body are now golden, small patches of golden scales on its back, eyes slightly glow in Rage Mode, and freezing air comes out of the mouth while enraged. Attacks and Moves HC Legiana shares the same attacks as Legiana. Frozen Breath: When enraged, Legiana will emit freezing air from its mouth that slowly freezes any hunter near its head, causing Frozen. Flash Endurance: Similar to Lunastra and Arch-Tempered Kushala Daora, HC Legiana will not fall out of the air when flashed and will only be staggered for two seconds. It will only fly down to the ground after the flash effect wears off. Blizzard Winds: Now all attacks involving its webbing and wings cause High Wind Pressure, knocking hunters back that lack skills to negate or evade the powerful winds. Icy Corkscrew: Now when it performs its corkscrew spin in midair, it'll leave behind ice shards on the ground that damages hunters as well as causes Iceblight. Flash Reflect: If HC Legiana is hit by a flash pod, whether it is looking at it or not, the light will actually also affect hunters from its scales being shiny compared to normal Legiana. Flash pods still affect the HC Legiana's eyesight, but can also stun hunters. Poison Spit: It will perform this attack if poisoned. HC Legiana will drool poison for two seconds, producing a gurgling sound, before firing a poisonous ball out of its mouth at hunters in front of it. The ball will leave a small trail of poison on the ground as well but is short ranged from Legiana not traditionally using breath-based attacks. This attack can cause Poison. Sleep Deprived: It will perform this attack if slept. As HC Legiana is about to sleep, its eyes will widen as it forces itself to stay up and flies into the air. While in the air, HC Legiana will look down to the ground before breathing a glob of sleep-inducing substance below it and landing, preventing the ailment from affecting it. This attack causes Sleep. Double Corkscrew Spin: While flying in the air, it'll spin forward once as ice surrounds it before turning around and performing the attack again, causing Iceblight to any hunters hit by it. Homing Corkscrew Spin: HC Legiana will look at one hunter as it flies back before spinning forward to hit them like a dart. It will continue spinning until it reaches where the hunter was last standing at before landing and taunting. The attack can cause Iceblight. Icy Mist: HC Legiana spreads the webbing on its tail as a white mist is produced under its body before jumping and swiping its tail in a complete circle, creating an icy dome like Oroshi Kirin. This icy mist stays in the area for ten seconds, damaging any hunters that walk in it and putting them in the Snowman state instantly. Eastern and Western Breeze: HC Legiana looks back as it spreads tail webbing before swiping its tail from left to right, sending wind and ice shards at enemies behind it in two different directions. This attack causes Iceblight. Diamond Dust: If hunters are a great distance away or a different elevation level from HC Legiana, it will perform this move. As it flies towards the hunter, it'll leave behind a white mist that slowly disappears as it follows them. If hunters are within this mist, it'll instantly cause Snowman, immobilizing them and making them slower. Ice Pillar: An attack that it can only perform in Rage Mode, HC Legiana flies into the air as it prepares to send a gust of wind and ice at hunters in front of it. Strangely, it doesn't perform the attack instantly and just flaps its wings three times as a large pillar of ice is formed around its chest. After the third flap, it will flap its wings once more and send the large pillar of ice barreling at hunters in front of it. The pillar of ice will shatter the moment it hits the ground, or a hunter, and will split up into smaller shards that will damage any targets it missed. The pillar of ice deals a large amount of damage while the smaller shards aren't as dangerous, but both can cause Frostbite. Ice Bombardment: An attack that it can only perform in Rage Mode, HC Legiana roars as icy spikes form on its chest before it flies into the air. Like Bazelgeuse, HC Legiana will fly over hunters, and it will drop the icy spikes from its chest on top of them while in the air. It will fly over their heads three times before performing its Homing Corkscrew Spin to land. After landing, HC Legiana will taunt for a few seconds. This attack can cause Frostbite. Notes *The idea for HC Legiana's appearance and some of its attacks come from old concepts of Legiana. **The color for HC Legiana came from one of its early sketches. **Some attacks came from this early concept idea for Legiana. *HC Legiana's color is thought to be caused by bioenergy crystallizing on its skin over time, reflecting flashes of light that hit its hide. **From HC Legiana being flashed by many Tzitzi-Ya-Ku over the years, bright flashes don't really bother it too much anymore. *HC Legiana has figured out ways to get rid of some poisons, excluding neurotoxins. Paratoads aren't very common in the Coral Highlands, so HC Legiana hasn't encountered their paralyzing gas very often. *The attacks and appearance came to BannedLagiacrus on February 10, 2019, while he was looking through the Dive to Monster Hunter World book. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Hard Core Category:Large Monster Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Frostbite Monster Category:Frozen Monster Category:Snowman Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:Sleep Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:BannedLagiacrus